Showdown
by ConfusedMo
Summary: Chase has many friends. Two of them he thinks of more than just friends. Who will he choose?
1. Lip Gloss and Lunch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

'these are for thoughts'

A/N represents Authors Notes

"Zoey! Nicole! Where the hell did you put my lip gloss!" Dana Cruz voice had filled the room.

"Zoey's out with Chase. And I wouldn't touch your lip gloss," Nicole said not noticing her comment.

"Why is she out with Chase?" Dana asked curiously. She had forgotten about her lip gloss issue and also didn't notice the comment.

It was a regular day at PCA, with the exception of Zoey not being in the dorm before noon. It was almost 11:30 and Dana had, of course, just woken up. She was getting ready to eat lunch and Nicole was just watching her T.V. falling in love with every hot guy that she saw.

"I 'on 'oh." she said with a mouthful of popcorn.

Dana sighed. "Hopeless," she breathed.

"What?" Nicole asked but Dana had already left

Z

"Okay, Michael! Try this! I think I've finally gotten my banapple!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Am I your guinea pig?" Michael asked nervously.

"Michael. Eat. The. Banapple." Quinn told him in a staccato tone.

Michael started to unpeel the banapple when Chase and Zoey walked by,

"Oh. Quinn, would you…listen to that! Don't worry Chase! I'm coming" Michael lied to get away from the experiments conclusion. He dropped the banapple and ran straight towards Chase and Zoey.

"You guys have the best timing. EVER!" Michael said.

"WAIT! MICHAEL! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN MY BANAPPLE!" Quinn yelled and started chasing Michael waving a banapple around.

"Gotta run!" And Michael started sprinting away.

"Okay…that was random." Zoey stated.

"You, my friend, have a very good perspective." Chase replied.

Chase and Zoey just came from the cafeteria. They were looking for somewhere to eat. They looked around the busy eating area. They spotted a table and quickly scrambled there.

"Oh gosh. Thank god there is a place. I hate sitting in the dirt." Zoey said.

"Yeah…dirt…so…um….do you want to…uh…maybe…go…somewhere….Um….wi—" Chase stammered.

"Hey guys!" a loud obnoxious voice blasted in Chase's ear.

"Hello Logan." Zoey said totally clueless.

"Yes…Logan…Hello…" said Chase.

"So what you guys talking about?" asked Dana, who was with Logan.

"Well Chase was asking me something. He wanted to go somewhere. I have an idea! Why don't you guys come with us!" exclaimed Zoey, obviously proud of her plan.

Chase just sighed. 'Everyone's right she is totally clueless'.

"We should go down to the beach!" Logan said.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

"…Alright…" Chase accepted reluctantly.

'Alright…2 hot girls in their bikinis.' Logan though and also smiled smugly.

Dana just glared at him trying to get into his head. 'Probably thinking dirty thoughts in his head'.

Z

Oh…Wow…this chapter was short…well…yes…I suck…review…please….


	2. Beaches and Boys

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

' for thoughts '

A/N is for Authors notes

Z is to separate scenes.

"Where's Nicole?" Zoe asked.

"Um…I think she went over Quinn's." Dana replied.

Dana and Zoey were both getting ready for the day at the beach. Dana was walking back and forth. She walked to her dresser to the bathroom to the mirror. It was like a cycle.

"Why do you care so much about what you look like? Its only with Chase and Logan." Zoey stated.

"Well, they're still guys." Dana explained.

"Oh…Right…Logan…" Zoey assumed.

Dana sighed. She flirts. That's true. Doesn't mean she liked him.

"Don't Assume, Zoey." Dana went on. "It makes an ass out of u."

"Um…You forgot the me."

"No, I already said u." Dana said with a smile.

Z

"OH! GOD! What's that smell!" Michael asked.

"Logan is puddin on sobe tannin' spway." Chase said with a clothes pin on his nose to block the horrid smell.

Just like the girls, the guys were getting ready for the B-Day as Logan called it. These three guys knew eachtohers secrets. They all knew the rules for that day.

"Alright! Let's revue the rules" Chase said taking off the clothes pin." Logan, no flirting with Zoey. I won't touch Dana. And no taking away my umbrella."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go!" Logan said as he left.

Z

"The guys are late." Dana said.

"Well, way to state the obivo—there they are." Zoey said.

"Hello ladies" greeted Logan. 'Damn. Zoey has beaten Dana today for the hottie scale.'

"Hi Zoey. Uh. Dana." Chase said.

Logan dropped his towel and took off his sandals and started running. He grabbed Zoey and carried her to the sea. She started laughing hysterically. He threw her in the water, as Chase look at him is shock. 'THE RULES' he thought.

Dana took Chase's umbrella and set it up and placed her towel under it and lay down.

"What are you looking at Chase?" Dana asked

"Uh…Nothing…" he set his towel and sat down.

'Oh…wow….awkward silence' Dana thought.

"So…Dana…how's life?" Chase asked.

"Meh. (A/N: KT! lol.)" she replied.

"Okay…"

Z

"Ew! Logan! It looks like your melting." Zoey retorted.

"Oh…right…the spray is supposed to stay on for at least 15 minutes before getting wet…well then…" he said as he look down at the water, which was now looking a little brownish. "So are you doing the shaving cream fight tomorrow?"

"The what?" Zoey questioned.

"The Shaving Cream Fight. It's a PCA tradition." Logan explained washing the rest of his spray.

"Like Prank Week?" Zoey asked still a bit confused.

"Yeah, like prank week….like tradition wise. Every buys a whole bunch a shaving cream and then at 2 o'clock PM we all gather on the beach and get into war mode."

"Oh. Cool. Well you better watch out then. I'm gonna get ya!" Zoey said, splashing Logan.

Z

" Look at them. It's so obvious that Zoey likes Logan.," stated Dana watching Zoey and Logan.

"What! You think?" Chase asked Dana, while watching Logan enviously.

"Well, yeah. Look at them…wait…you're not jealous or anything? I mean Zoey's like your best friend. You gotta respect her choice."

Chase stared at Dana "Since when was it about respect?"

Dana just glared.

"Yeah…you're right." Chase said.

"But if you really like her, girls love romantic surprises. And when I mean love I mean LOVE!" Dana told him.

Chase stared at Zoey. She was so happy. She never acted like that around him. "Surprise eh? Hmm…will you help me?"

"Uh…sure."

' Heh heh… Zoey is in for a surprise…'

"So what's the plan" Dana asked curiously.

Z

"LOGAN! STOP IT!" Zoey screamed.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Logan said continuously splashing her.

Zoey had gotten up and attempted to tackle him. Logan, of course, was still standing Zoey just laughed.

"So, Logan, tell me…what does Chase do in the dorm?" Zoey asked out of the blue.(A/N: I can't think of a better random question.)

"Chase? You want to know about Chase?"

"Yeah."

Logan just sighed and explained away.

Z

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Dana exclaimed.

"Make Zoey jealous." Chase told her.

"No, no way. She's one of my best friends!"

"Oh come on. Just until after tomorrow! _Please.!" _ Chase asked desperately, putting on his best puppy dogface.

'Hm…well maybe with this plan I can get back at Miss Perfect. And that face is so cute! I can't resist! Well the plan is harmless. Two days isn't so bad…'

Dana nodded, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" Chase said hugging her.

Z

'What the hell does Dana think she's doing? She's friggin stealing my man. I've never gotten a hug from Chase. Grr' Zoey thought as she watched enviously at Dana and Chase.

She got up from the water and walked towards them.

Logan watched her and sighed.

Z

"Okay, she's coming. The Plan." Chase said quickly.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh Chase aren't you a funny one! Ahahaha" Dana faked.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Zoey asked.

"Uh…I was telling Dana about the time I…" Chase hesitated.

"the time he…umm…wet…him self…?" Dana finished.

"Chase! You never told me about that time." Zoey said.

Chase just flailed his arms. "You know what! You're right. I didn't."

"Um…It's getting late. We should get back" said Logan appearing.

Zoey felt a twinge of jealousy. "Logan! Take me to my dorm."

Logan smiled. "Of course Zoey."

"Logan!" Chase gasped as Zoey walked away with Logan.

"Oh Dana! Would you Like me To Walk you to Your dorm as well?" Chase said in a loud tone.

"No, that's ok Chase. I know where it is." Dana said as she left.

' What the hell, Dana! What happened to helping me!


	3. Jealousy and Jokes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

"Logan! What happened to the rules!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase. Calm down! I mean rules were meant to be broken!" Logan said calmly.

"No they weren't! You know what nevermind. I'm going to bed."

"It's friggin 9!" Michael told him.

"I'm tired. And I need to think." Chase muttered.

Z101

"SO…what's going on with you two?" Nicole asked.

"Why don't you ask Dana?" Zoey retorted.

"What the hell did I do!"

"You stole my man!"

Dana put a disgusted look on her face, "Your man? Since when is he your man?"

"Since he liked me!"

"Well its not like you showed any affection towards him! And we were just talking. Nothing happened." Dana stated.

"Oh and the hug was nothing?"

"A friendly hug!"

"Whatever…" Zoey said as she dazed off.

Z101

"…it is now 12 o'clock, sunny and beautiful…"

" Urgh…irhg..aahg…" Michael drooled and muttered as he tried to turn off the alarm clock.

" Did you guys get shaving cream?" Logan asked as he lay on his bed.

"Only 3 cans." Said Chase.

"Ditto." Repeated Michael.

"Nice…I'm going to go get come lunch…with Zoey." Logan told them as he left quickly.

"WHAT!" Chase scrambled out of his bed quickly got dressed and ran after Logan.

Z101

"Coming…" Dana mumbled slowly getting up from her bed.

Knock Knock-

"COMING!" Dana yelled louder and rushed to the door.

There stood Logan.

"Logan." She said.

"Yeah…hi…is Zoey there?" he asked.

"Zoey! Lover boy is here." Dana yelled.

Zoey came out of the bathroom and was disappointed to see Logan.

"Hey Zo, do you wanna eat lunch together today and then go to the shaving fight afterwards?" Logan asked coolly.

"Um…no thanks. But I think Dana would." Zoey smirked.

"WHAT! No! NO! no." Dana stammered. 'What the hell is she doing?'

"Why not?" Logan asked playfully.

"Because…because...Chase! I'm going with Chase!" Dana told them as she saw Chase walk into their dorm.

"What!" Logan exclaimed. 'Chase over me!'

"What?" repeated Zoey. 'How dare she!'

"What?" wondered Chase. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Chase! Are you going to buy me lunch?" Dana asked as she zoomed by Chase.

"Yes Maam!"

Z101

"HAHAHA!" laughed Dana. She quickly stopped herself from ruining her reputation as bad girl. 'damn…this kid's funny!'

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Zoey said as she set her tray on the table.

"Um…nothing…nevermind…hurry up, you guys eat like a baby who hasn't learned to swallow a solid food yet and who can't hold a baby bottle and gnaws-" Chased said being interrupted.

"We get it, Chase." Zoey told him.

"Yeah, really. Anyways what's the rush?" Dana said, taking a bite out of her salad.

Chase bent down and reached for his bag. He pulled something out of it. He waved the can of shaving cream in their faces.

Logan came up and snatched it out of his hands. He took off the cap and squirted an enormous amount of cream into his hand. He than took his hand and slapped it into Dana's face.

Dana's mouth was just opened for a sufficient amount of time. "LOGAN!" she hollered at the top of her lungs and got her can of cream. She chased after her and that's when everybody in the caf headed towards the beach.

Z101

Well….finished another chapter. REVIEW please…then maybe I'll post the next chapter. Actually, if I'm in a good mood I'll post it for you.


	4. Shaving Cream and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to seperate scenes.

Z101

"Awww! C'mon Dana! You wouldn't _touch _the hair….or the face! Don't do it. DON'T DO IT!" Logan pleaded to Dana, who was now holding the shaving creaming to his head like a gun.

"Oh! So you can splatter me with cream but I can't do it do you?" Dana tormented.

"Yes?"

"Wrong answer, Logan." She said. She pushed the button down and Logan's face was covered with shaving cream.

Dana laughed and started to run.

Z101

Zoey and Chase were finally walking to the beach. (A/N: What can I say? Zoey eats slowly.)

"Hmm. I see that the students love the shaving cream fight huh?" Zoey asked as she watched everyone covered in shaving cream.

"Yup. C'mon lets hurry up before the war ends." Chase said rushing.

"Ya. Sure….Um Chase…can I tell you something?"

"Shoot." Chase said walking down the steps to get to the beach.

"I…I…uh…like…uh…um…y—" Zoey stammered.

"CHAAAASE!" Dana yelled.

Dana, who was covered in cream, was running from Logan. She was also aiming to get Chase.

"OH shit!" Chase exclaimed. "TELL ME LATER, ZO! I'M ABOUT TO GET CREAMED…. LITERALLY!" and he started to run.

Zoey just sighed and chased after them.

Z101

"AUGHH!" Chase shrieked like a little girl. He was running through a crowd of cream covered people.

"COME BACK!" Dana screamed and finally caught up to him. She pounced on his back, smothered Chase with shaving cream and Chase fell over. They rolled down the beach a bit.

"Oomph." They both said.

Dana gulped. She look Chase right into his eyes, She was right on top of him.

'Here's your chance.' Dana told herself.

Dana kissed Chase on the lips, It wasn't passionate. It was more like a peck. It was awkward but Dana enjoyed it and when she finished she smiled.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Dana said.

"I…uh…no"

"DANA!" a voice yelled.

Chase and Dana both turned their head to the voice. It was Zoey. She was walking down to them both. She stared at both of them. They were both covered in shaving cream and sand. (A/n: Oh yum)

"Dana! How could you!" said Zoey.

"How could she what?" Chase asked curiously.

"Okay. Chase. I like you." Zoey told him.

Chase looked at her.

"So do I." Dana said loudly.

Chase's eyes shifted towards her.

Zoey looked at Dana. A few hours ago, she wouldn't have belived Dana. But after whatzoey had seen and what Dana had done, she believed her 100.

"So you should choose…you know…before any relationships are damaged…more." Zoey said as she looked at Dana to Chase.

Dana nodded.

"I…don't know…" (A/N: Oh wow, there is a lot of hesitating in my story,)said Chase.

"Well…think about it. And tell us when your ready." Zoey said as she walked away.

"But don't take too long." Dana said quickly. She followed Zoey.

'Oh man…what just happened?' Chase asked himself.


	5. Thoughts and Talks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

"And that's what happened." Chase explained to Michael and Logan.

"Well it's obvious who to choose, Chase." Michael went on, "I mean you've liked Zoey since day 1.Right Logan?"

"Dana kissed you!" Logan said, in envy (A/N: obviously).

"Yes, Logan. For the second time." Chase replied.

"hmmph argh mffl" Logan said something completely inaudible.

"Anyways, yeah, choose Zoey! For your sake…and Logan's." Michael said as he looked at Logan, who was at the fridge and took a tub of ice cream and began to eat it.

"Do you think? I mean when…(A/N: whispering) Dana kissed me—"

"I heard that."

"it felt sooo good…and so right. It felt like our relationship was going on for practically 5 years! But Zoey. Zoey is so…Zoey. She's so nice and caring. And so…Zoey!"

"Good vocabulary choice." Logan commented.

"Well, lets make a list of the good qualities in each of them." Michael said.

"That's gay," Logan said

Chase grinned, "Let's do it." They said at the same time.

" K so Dana is…" Chase began.

(A/N: I'm going to follow a different pattern for this part.)

L: Sexy

M: Attitude…I mean attitude is good.

C: Bad girl.

L: Sexy

M: Athletic

C: Good kisser.

L: Way to shove it in my face…I mean…Sexy.

M: Good body?

C: Plays hard to get.

L: Sexy.

M and C: We got it the first ten times, Logan.

L: Fine…Hot.

Z101

In room 101, Dana and Zoey were ignoring each other.

"Nicole, tell Dana to pass over the ice cream and the fudge and the sprinkles. And to stop hogging it." Zoey told Nicole.

"Dana, Zoey wants the ice cream, the fudge and the sprinkles. And wants me to tell you to stop hogging everything." Nicole said to Dana.

"Let me think about th—no." said Dana.

"Zoey, she said no."

"Ugh…First she steals my crush and now the ice cream! GOD Dana! YOU ARE SUCH A HOG!" Zoey yelled.

"I'm…ah…gonna…go now…" said Nicole, but no one heard her.

"A HOG! I THINK YOU MEAN A THIEF IF ANYTHING! BUT IF I WERE A HOG WHY WOULD IT BE BECAUSE I LIKE THE SAME GUY AS YOU!" Dana yelled back.

At first Zoey look scared, but then she realized that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You knew that I liked Chase!" Zoey said.

"Yes. I did. But seriously! You don't own him! I mean I know you like cheese but doesn't stop me from liking cheese." Dana said in defence.

Zoey looked at her funnily "Cheese? I said Chase."

"I know! It was a friggin comparison! Gosh."

"Oh whatever. You know what, if Chase chooses you then, whatever. I don't care. I'm going to bed. 'night." Said Zoey.

"Yeah…same here…'night." Said Dana, and got into bed. She thought for a while. 'He is so going to choose Zoey.'

Z101

"So here's the list." Said Michael.

Dana: sexyattitudeathleticbad girlgood kissergood bodyplays hard to getconfident

Zoey: cutecaringlovableeasysmartfunny

good listenerathletic

"Oh…this is just great, I mean…they both have the same amount of qualities. WHAT TO DO NOW! WHAT!" Chase said dramatically.

"Dude, get some sleep." Logan told him.

"No…no I need some air…to think." Chase said as he walked onto the balcony.

'This should be so easy. I mean Zoey! But…Dana…she and I kind of have that spark with her. Well, when we kissed. Gosh…hm…if only I hadn't asked Dana to make Zoey jealous. But then I would've have never gotten to find out that Zoey liked me…well…hm…I guess I'll just sleep on this.'

Z101

As usual, it since it was lunchtime, the three girls got their lunches and sat at a table. Only the difference was that it was a bit awkward between them.

"So…lunch…it's fun…" said Nicole trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup." mumbled Dana.

"Sure." grumbled Zoey.

"Oh…snap…here come the boys…" Nicole said.

Zoey looked up and before the guys arrived, she said "Look, Dana, whatever happens. Promise it won't ruin our relationship."

"It can't be worse then it already is."

Z101

"Oh…dear…there are Dana and Zoey…and Nicole." Observed Chase.

"Yeah, you're right. MAYBE CAUSE THAT'S WERE WE ALWAYS SIT!" Logan said, as if Chase is stupid.

Chase started to walk away but Michael grabbed him.

"Come on! You're going to have to confront them sooner or later!" Michael told him.

"Yes! I know! But the later the better. And they're both there!" Chase informed his friend.

"Dude! You know who you're gonna chose! It'll be okay." Michael assured him.

Chase gulped, "Fine, but if you-know-who hates me for embarrassing her in front of Logan and Nicole, I'll shoot you."

Z101

'Oh god…. he's coming.' Zoey thought.

'Dana, prepare yourself.' Dana told herself.

"Hi…" Chase said nervously. 'Something is going to go wrong.'

"Hi," replied Zoey.

Dana just gave him a wobbly smile.

"Um…so…"

Z101Z101Z101Z101

Haha! Worst cliff-hanger ever! Ahaha! REVIEW! Chapter 6 is all ready, just do your reviewing and BLAM! There is your last chapter.


	6. Selection and Silence

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoey 101

"for speech"

' for thoughts '

A/N is for Authors notes

Z101 is to separate scenes.

"Oh, Kay…well this is madly awkward…" Chase said, "So…um…how's…life…and stuff…you know what…I'm not hungry. So…I'm gonna go—"

"CHASE! Tell us!" Dana cried out.

"Oh…well…okay…um…girls…for who ever I didn't choose…don't be mad at me because I still—"

"CHASE! TELL US NOW!" Zoey roared. (A/N: that's new)

"zoey." Whispered Chase.

"What?" Zoey and Dana asked, since his answer was so faint.

"Zoey." Chase said not much louder.

"CHASE! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dana yelled.

"ZOEY!" Chase said…finally.

Then there was a terribly awkward silence.

(A/N: Let's look into our minds of the characters.)

'Oh wow! I'm…no as happy I would've been…. at least should've been. Wait…does this mean that Chase is my boyfriend now? What does this mean! What does Dana think about his decision? I think she is sad. No wait. Why do I care if Dana is sad? Chase should be thinking that. You know what? I don't care. I think too much about other people's feelings. I'm happy and that's final.' Thought Zoey, who surprisingly (A/N: After that thought), was actually happy.

'…been rejected….for Zoey. Wow. I'm pathetic. No Dana. No you're not. You're tough. You're okay with his decision. Zoey…is…a friend…I guess. And there are plenty of other guys, that are probably—no ARE interested in you. PSH! I could do tons better. Nathan, Kyle, Jeremy, Jon, Ariel…Logan…Hm…I was that close to getting Chase. And now I'm GOING to get Logan. Even if it takes me all week! Good, I'm glad Chase didn't choose me now." Dana though with a smile on her face.

'Zoey. Wonder what's on her mind. I hope she's happy. I don't see why she shouldn't be. She told me that she liked me. She looks…decently happy…I guess. Oh god. Dana is so probably going to pound me for this. I can't believe I was so stupid not thinking about my life…or my body. I wonder if I'll even live to go out with Zoey. Oh no …Dana's … smiling! Probably plotting revenge.' Chase thought…petrified.

They all just looked at eachother.

And Dana stood up. "Well glad that's over with. Have fun! Logan! Come with me."

Logan, who was glad to hear it, said "yeah, sur—wait. I'm supposed to be the bossy one! Not the follower! Dana ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? Dana! Argh! You are so inconsiderate."

And they left.

Now it was just Nicole, Michael, Chase and Zoey.

"Oh Wow! Look at the time! I got to go! Let's go Nicole!" Michael said.

"Wait! Where are we going? Are we going to the mall? Cause I love the mall! Don't you just love the mall? I love the mall! Let's go to the mall!" Nicole said…repeatedly, all perky…and herself.

"Yeah…sure." Michael said uneasily.

And they left.

"You know Chase, I'm really glad you chose me." Zoey stated.

"I am, too! I really thought about it hard. I think I made the right choice!" Chase said, putting his arm around her. "hey, it's going to get really boring now! You wanna go see a movie?"

"I do! What movie is there though?" Zoey said as she got up.

"Probably another really crappy Keanu Reeves movie (A/N: Please don't hate me for that comment. I needed a bad actor or actress and I looked up worst actor and he and William Shatner haha shat were tied. I like Will.)." Chase commented and also got up.

And they left.

The Friggin End.


	7. Author's Note

Excuse me for the lame and predictable story! It seemed like a really good idea at first. But then I got lazy and decided to really not concentrate on the story. Maybe the next story will be better. Yeah, so sorry for the short and weird chapters (and story).

Anyways on to more positive things. I'd like to thank everyone (that reviewed) who reviewed. And….yes…thank you Ginger Lovell, Adam Brody, Mikey Way, Brandon Flowers and Sean Flynn for inspiring me to write this (as Nicole would say) suckish story!

XOXOXOXO

Mo


End file.
